


That Kind of Feeling

by thewrittennerd



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: The fling was only supposed to last for one summer years ago. Until it doesn't when Kristy Thomas invites Bruce Patman to the vow renewal of her brother & sister in law.





	That Kind of Feeling

_I should've known that kind of feelin'_  
_Would last longer than that week did_  
_Blown away and barely breathin'_  
_Sunday came and it was over_  
_Now she's got me twisted_  
_Like an old beach roller coaster_

That Kind of Feeling  
Fandom(s): Baby-Sitters Club and Sweet Valley Series  
Couple: Kristin “Kristy” Thomas (Baby-Sitters Club) and Bruce Patman (Sweet Valley Series)

It was supposed to be one _short_ summer fling. Supposed to last for one summer.

But why, after nearly two decades, did he still have to cross his way into her thoughts? Kristy shakes off those same impending thoughts, her slender hands carefully weaving the dark blonde hair of her niece Corina into a French braid; inserting tiny, round flower hair barettes. “Aunt Kristy?”

“Yeah, Corina?” Kristy asks; once again shaking herself out of her heavy, thought-filled haze. Smiling at her niece.

“When did Mom know that Dad was the one?” Corina asks, her voice soft like her mother Stacey's. Kristy smiles and pauses in her task to lower herself a little, meeting her niece's gaze in the mirror.

“A lot of us would ask the same question but I think it's a question you should ask your mom,” Kristy tells her.

“When did you know that Bruce Patman was the one then?” Corina asks and Kristy can't help but sputter out a response.

“There is no one by that name in my life.” Not anymore, at least. Kristy is determined to keep her past in the past even if Corina was curious for a fifteen-year-old about finding true love. Although Sam & Stacey would both tell their daughter that she was too young to even be thinking about love, Kristy can't help but let a smile form on her face as she thinks of the last time she saw Bruce Patman.

_“Promise me that you'll write?” Kristy pleads with him, her hand tightly gripped in his own as he stands on the train's stairs; walking along the platform's sidewalk with him while the train begins to depart from the station._

_“Kristin. You have my solemn vow that I'll write,” Bruce says, pulling her in quickly for a kiss that ends all too briefly moments later as he lets her go; stepping further onto the train and away from her._

_Sadness fills Kristy's heart and tears fill her eyes as she watches him through the train's windows, the hand he doesn't have holding his gym bag & suitcase grazing along the glass. Kristy reaches up quickly to press her own hand to the glass on the other side from his, her smile still a little sad. “I miss you already,” she whispers and Bruce presses his forehead to the glass where her hand is._

_“I miss you too, Kristin,” Kristy sees him mouth back to her. The train picks up speed and Kristy drops her hand to her side, watching him depart with a weight of bittersweet sadness on her shoulders._

“Aunt Kristy, where'd you go just now?” Corina asks, shaking her paternal aunt out of her deep & heavy thoughts.

“Nowhere, sweetie,” Kristy answers.

_**Later at the reception…** _

Kristy marvels at how beautiful Claudia, Elizabeth and Enid had made the reception hall when they put their heads together. Claudia with her art talent and Elizabeth & Enid with their journalism careers put together a reception for a couple renewing their vows with the right kind of decorations scattered around the room. As she stares at the wall decorated with blank hearts for people to write on for Stacey & Sam, a masculine hand wrapped around a champagne flute appears in Kristy's face; startling her a little.

Wait.

She knows that hand.

Oh, shit.

That means he got her message.

_And now Kristy was in for a world of trouble._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a challenge on a resource site for the summer camp going on there but I do have the intention of writing more once I get some blurbs written up for the characters of both book series.


End file.
